Picking Up The Pieces
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin decides surgery is best for her patient and brings her husband Patrick in as the surgeon she gets a nasty surprise when she turns out to be Patrick's dead wife, but she isn't dead. Patrick chooses his first wife Shawna or will he go back to Robin? What will Robin do when he wants her daughter? Who will help her through this? Patrick or Jason? Shawna or Robin?
1. Chapter 1

PICKING UP THE PIECES

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2011

CHAPTER ONE

Patrick went into a patient's room to talk to them about having surgery. His wife Robin thought it was the best option, Robin stood in the room ready to answer any questions when Emma and a day care worker brought her in and Emma was happy to see her mommy and daddy but what happened next shocked both girls.

A stunned Patrick asked the patient. "How are you alive? I thought you were dead."

"I'm right here Patrick." Patrick walks over to the woman and kisses her passionately shocking Robin and Emma.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Patrick?" Robin asked angry and hurt, to see her husband kiss another woman like that especially in front of her and Emma.

Patrick pulls away from her and explains "This is my wife Shawna she supposedly died several years ago and she didn't. She is my wife. She was my first wife."

"First wife? You got married again?"

"Yes, to me and this is our daughter Emma who is upset about as much as her mother is." She is holding Emma who is starting to cry.

Patrick walks over to Emma and holds out his hands to take her. She is holding tight onto her mother. "NO DADDY, you kissed someone other than mommy. That is wrong. You only kiss Mommy. No kissing other woman. I don't want sister or brother with that lady. She is mean and you are too for kissing her."

"Sweetheart, you need to get use to her and I'm sure you'll like her if you give her a chance." Patrick tells his daughter.

"Why would Emma need to get use to her?" Robin asked afraid of the answer.

"Because she is my wife and when we have Emma with us she will have to get used to being around my wife and she will need to be respectful."

"Your wife? You forget I am your wife, and mother of your child. Go to hell Patrick and take Shawna with you."

"Hey we need to discuss how we are going to split everything up. Now that Shawna is alive and we are not married." Patrick said wanting to get everything settled between him and Robin.

"Not now we don't." An upset Robin said.

"Patrick, we could raise the child. I would be a much better mom than her." Shawna said.

"You come after my child, bitch, and you won't live to see the next day. My friends and family would never let you take Emma from me."

"Shawna, don't say anything else she's right neither one of us would see the next day. If you want a child than we will have one. But Emma belongs with Robin with us getting visitation."

"Goodbye Patrick, you asshole."

Emma said to Patrick. "Goodbye Patrick you asshole." She repeated what her mother said.

"Emma I am your father and you will call me that and you do not say the word asshole it is wrong to call me that."

"NO, daddy no more. You don't want us."

"I want Shawna as my wife but you are still my daughter."

"Nope, Mommy and I or her and you kissed her, no daddy no more. Let's go mommy. I don't like them no more."

"Me neither honey." Robin walks out and she is proud of herself she didn't cry in front of him and dear Shawna. 

A sad Robin and Emma leave the room and tells Monica that she needs the rest of the day off. She tells Monica to keep Patrick here and busy, she tells Monica what happened and about his wife Shawna. Monica told her that Patrick will be here all day or he will be fired if he leaves.

Robin leaves the hospital and heads to Sonny's for some help with packing her and Emma's stuff. She could get it done in a few hours if he would lend her some men. She hoped he could she couldn't stand going back there time and time again to get her and Emma's stuff. She arrives at Greystone Manor and Max ushers her and Emma inside and offers to take Emma to kitchen and Emma says "No leave, Momma."

So Max shows her into the room where Sonny, Carly and Jason are. Sonny sees her and so does Jason and knows something is wrong. Carly looks over where Sonny and Jason were looking and asks "What's wrong, Robin?"

"Patrick it seems had been married before and thought she was dead she showed up as one of my patients today and Patrick went right over to her and started kissing her and she is his wife not me and he wants her not me."

"I am calling Diane and Alexis and getting them over here." Sonny said and calls and has them come over.

Jason takes Robin and Emma in his arms Emma was crying.

"Let me get a cold wash rag. Emma is going to need one when she is done crying." Carly said and went into the bathroom and then she asks Max to bring tea and milk for them.

"Why did he do this he just started kissing her right in front of me. He didn't care that Emma and I were there he just started kissing her and then he made it clear that Shawna was his wife not me."

"I don't know what to say to you to make the pain go away. I wish I could take the pain away from you. I wish I knew what to say to make it better but I don't know." Jason wanted to go pound Patrick into the ground but Robin needed him.

"I lost again to another woman. I can't believe that Patrick just saw her and that was it. That was the end of my marriage."

Max walks in and tells them that Alexis and Diane were there. They come in and Alexis asks "What is wrong with Robin and why has Patrick Drake been calling for the last 20 minutes."

"Emma will you go with Max out to the kitchen. I need to talk to Alexis and Diane."

"Is it about that horrible lady kissing Patrick?"

"Patrick? Kissing?" Alexis says confused.

"Yes, and I need to talk to them. Go into the kitchen with Max."

"Okay." Emma leaves with Max.

"What is going on, Robin?" Alexis asked.

"I had a patient who needed surgery and my protocol and I brought Patrick in as surgeon. He walked in the room and asked if it was really her and I found out that she was his wife that he thought died and he started kissing her in front of me and Emma. He made it clear that Shawna was his wife not me. She suggested going for custody of my daughter and I told the bitch if she wanted to die she could. Patrick told her that Emma stays with me, thank god. Anyway I need some help going and getting my things from our house and some where to store most everything and I suddenly don't have a place to live. Any suggestions?"

"Yes, I will have Penthouse 4 cleaned up and you can decorate it any way you want and I will put in new furniture and appliances for you anything you want, any brand you want. Plus I will send as many guys as you want with us to go get your things. We can go shopping for anything you want for yourself and for Emma."

"Thank you Sonny." Robin hugs him.

"We have a more pressing problem. Patrick called me several times and he wants me to get custody of Emma because he wants to go with his wife to California to live."

"What?" Several people yelled.

"I am not taking his case and I am taking yours Robin. You saved my life and Molly's life and I will not let him take Emma from you. That being said we need to get you married for real because your marriage to Patrick is null and void and that will happen within a few days."

"And who am I supposed to marry? Any suggestions?"

"Yes, me. As long as my job won't affect Robin badly." Jason said.

"That is perfect, no your job won't be a problem. You have never been convicted of anything."

"What about Sam?" Robin asked.

"Sam is moving out of the penthouse as we speak. We will be living in Penthouse 4 and if it is okay with you I would like Spinelli to move in too. I can't abandon him. He's been abandoned too many times in his life."

"Okay we will have to have him help us choose paint colors because he is not going to want a pink room so he needs to have a say especially in his own room."

"Thank you, Robin."

"Thank you Jason for being willing to do this so I can keep my daughter."

"So what do we do now?" Robin asked and Alexis phone rang and Alexis said it's Patrick. She ignores the call since she wasn't going to help Patrick take Emma away from Robin. She would not allow Robin to lose her child and also a good thing Alexis thinks Sam will be away from Jason and his life style that she did not understand and thought was exciting. Robin on the other hand knew what this life was all about and could handle it or anything that would come her way.

"We push to nullify your marriage to Patrick so you and Jason can get married and we need to show you have a stable life which means that the two of you need to act like you are in love and have a loving home to offer Emma."

Robin's phone begins to ring and she looks at it and sees that it is Patrick. "It's Patrick."

"Pick it up and put it on speaker and I will record the conversation that you have with Patrick., everyone be quiet." Alexis said getting her phone ready.

Robin hits the speaker button on her phone so everyone can hear. "Hello Patrick, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about us and Shawna. Shawna lives in California and is just visiting here when she was rushed to the hospital by ambulance. We have talked and we want the cars and everything else that was paid for including the house, we want to sell it so we can take the money and buy a house in California together. So we can start fresh after her surgery and after you administer your drug protocol. We want to sell everything in the house, furniture and everything else and I will take the money for that too."

"You want everything in other words even the stuff I paid for like my car, which you did not pay for. And all the other stuff I paid for you want it too. Like the house which I paid the down payment."

"Yes but you put that money into my account and so it looks like I paid it, so you won't get anything from the sale of it. I am going to have an attorney draw up the papers telling you that I want the house and everything else and I want you to sign the papers so we can nullify our fake marriage faster."

"Go to hell Patrick, I will not be signing those papers ever." Alexis hands her a piece of paper. "I want half of the money from the sale of the house and I want the furniture my mom and dad left me and all Emma's things and mine and I will be keeping my car I will have my attorney draw those up and have them sent to you. Sign them Patrick otherwise this will get ugly. Think about that Patrick and let me know if you really want to be stuck here and not in California with dear Shawna." Robin hangs up the phone as Alexis instructs her to do.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

PICKING UP THE PIECES

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2011

CHAPTER TWO

Jason exclaims, "That bastard. He wants everything so he and dear Shawna can start over in California. That's a bunch of shit. I'd like to go teach him a lesson."

"Jason, don't." Alexis and Robin say at the same time. Alexis looks at Robin.

"Jason, don't we will not let him get away with this but for Robin to be able to keep Emma we need to stay calm and do this within the law. I am going to get a court order for Robin to be able to get her and Emma's things that she has in the house. I think if we don't we could run into some problems. I am going to go get that court order now. I'll call you when I have it and Robin and Jason and his men can go over to get it but no hitting Patrick if he is there or he shows up. If you do it, it could cost Robin Emma." Alexis says as she and Diane head out the door.

Robin says, "Before Mac, Maxie and Georgie hear about this from someone else I better call them."

"Have them come here. Alexis, I'm sure would rather you be here when she calls." Sonny says.

"Alright, I'll stay here and get Mac, Maxie and Georgie over here."

Robin calls Mac's cell and asks him to meet her at Sonny's ASAP. He tells her that Anna and Robert just showed up and she tells him to bring them with him and she wanted the girls there too. He tells her he will call them and get them and be over there as quick as possible. Mac knew by Robin's voice that something was wrong, seriously wrong. Robin hangs up and Jason comes over to her and takes her in his arms, holding her. "Jason, thank you for doing this. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I can't lose my daughter. Patrick is going to play dirty. I know it. I can't believe this is happening to me."

"I know, but you have a lot of people in your corner and we will fight Patrick and win. I have no doubts about that. We will win."

"I'm scared and angry and hurt. I don't know which is worse, the fact that Patrick is doing this after everything that we have gone through, with me standing by him, even when he was doing something that was mean and hurtful. I still slept with him and got pregnant so I married him for Emma's sake. Sure I loved him some, but not like I did you. Now after everything he did and me staying with him, he does this, he is going to be an ass about this I can already tell. He is trying to take everything away from Emma and me and I won't allow it. I will fight him tooth and nail before he takes everything from me. I will not be his doormat ever, not now and not in the future. I can't allow him to take everything from me and Emma."

"Good for you, Robin. I'm sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve this and Patrick is being a bastard the way he wants everything and if you need my help you have it." Carly said, feeling bad for Robin, she didn't deserve this.

Max enters the room and tells them the Commissioner and party were here and Sonny tells Max to bring in the party and Robin gets ready to tell them what Patrick has done.

Mac, Anna, Robert, Maxie and Georgie enter the room and Robin is worried about their response to what happened and what Patrick had done.

A concerned Mac asks, "Robin, what are you doing here at Sonny's and is Emma here?"

"Where is Patrick at? Does he know you are here? After all he is your husband." Robert asks.

"Stop and let me explain I had this patient that needed surgery and brought in Patrick as surgeon and this woman when Patrick saw her asked her how she was alive and it turns out this was Patrick's first wife. I am not Patrick's wife and he kissed her passionately while Emma and I were in the room and Patrick wants Shawna that is her name as his wife and not me. Patrick also wants Emma and everything else that we have including all the money from the sale of the house and my car and well everything. He wants to take Emma to California to live with him and Shawna." Robin said this and a few tears escape.

"That bastard." Maxie said.

"I don't really know what to say to this. What are you going to do and what are you doing at the crime lords house?"

"Dad, you might as well get used to Jason because I hired Alexis as my lawyer and I am marrying Jason on her advice. I will not have you or any of you insulting him or anything else, if you can't think of being nice or saying something nice stay away. I am marrying him so get used to it especially if you want to be at the wedding."

"This will help you get Emma?" Mac asked.

"Yes, Patrick is married and not to me so Alexis suggested that I get married and Jason offered to marry me so I can keep Emma. The annulment of my marriage to Patrick will go through quickly and if I want to have a chance of keeping my daughter I will do this or anything that Alexis suggests that will help me keep Emma, I will not lose her."

Mac thinks on it for a minute and says "If Alexis thinks this is a good idea and suggested it than I will support it, I am behind you 100%. What do you need me to do?"

"Uncle Mac, thank you." Robin said walking over and hugging her surrogate father. The person she was worried about what he thought the most.

"If this will help you keep Emma, you have my backing also, welcome to this crazy family Jason." Her mother said.

"Thank you, Ms. Devane." Jason said knowing that Robin needed him to get along with her family and they needed her families support.

"Please call me Anna. We will be related soon. Thank you for helping my daughter."

"I couldn't sit by and watch Robin lose her daughter. She loves Emma and they should be together. Patrick is asking for everything including Emma and Robin and Emma can't be separated. That would destroy Robin."

"Thank you Jason for taking care of my sister especially after what happened with Patrick kissing that woman in front of Robin and Emma. You have my support." Georgie tells Jason.

"I would like to go body slam Patrick for what he has done and I know I can't but I would like to. I will always be in your corner Robin and now yours too Jason."

"Well Dad you are the only one who hasn't said anything." Robin says.

"I will always support you no matter what you do. I have learned from my mistakes. I have made an awful lot when it comes to you. I will support you and if this is what you need to do to keep your daughter than I will support your marriage to Jason."

"So what do you need done in regards to the wedding? I get to help you plan this wedding right?" Maxie asked.

"Yes, and as soon as the annulment of my marriage to Patrick is over we will start planning a small wedding with just our families and closest friends. This is not going to be a huge wedding. We need to get married soon so there will be a lot to take care of in a short amount of time so if any of the women want to help I would appreciate it."

"I would like to help also. I think small wedding is a good idea but you also don't want to insult anyone so how about having a big reception at the MC?" Carly asked.

"Thank you, Carly and I think that is a good idea. I would love to have the reception at the MC and it should include everyone especially those who won't be attending the wedding."

"Thank you, Carly." Jason said thankful she was willing to help.

Robin's phone rings and she looks at it and says "It is Alexis."

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
